gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bill Plunderbones
Life of the notorious Pirate/Privateer, Bill Plunderbones. Motto " You Must See The Light! " " Dont attack a enemy higher then you Unless you know you are going to win! " ﻿ Early Life Bill started his life of adventure as a basic in summer of 2010. He had previously played in 2008 but then left to do other things. During a Padres invasion he met David Lockskull who introduced him to Chetik Union and Bill joined it. The Unions top leaders were Matthew as the GM, Kim as second in command, Rose Sharkwrecker,Davy O' Skull and then David Lockskull as the top officers. At first Kim, Rose didnt like him much, but he made other friends mainly Treasure, Linda LaRoo, Kelly O' Kidd and Sugar. He quickly rose to being a officer. Then a darkness arrived on the horizion in the form of Captian Sadcamp the previous Leader of the union. During some struggles known as the Sadcamp conflict, Bill met the Generals of Peace guild and made his new best friend Lawrence Daggerpaine, he also met Michael and the Gm Red. Temporary GM/keeping the flame burning During the Sadcamp Conflict, Matthew left the guild leaving it with no Gm. Kim was supposed to become it, but he was slipping into darkness. Then Bill was elected Gm of the Union, and he and Rose Sharkwrecker became boyfriend and girlfriend for some time. Bill kept the Union standing, until the time had come to abandon it entirely. The Union split into 3 groups: The Generals of Peace, the Peaceful Pirates under Mark Goldskull, and some remained in the Union. La guilde il est en est? Bill joined his gf guild the Flages of Jolly and until she then left to the Peaceful Pirates and eventually to the Generals of Peace. During this time, the GM Red left unexpectedly, thus leaving Generals of Peace to fall just like The Union. Lawrence Daggerpaine stepped up to the plate and created the new guild and current one Gen. of Peace. Later Life A New darkness descended this time it was the United Co. Empire had returned to power and thus The Great Co War began again with the Gen. of Peace joining in. Bill and Rose broke up after some problems (they are still really good friends). Then he met Esmerelda, who was originally dating Bounty Hunter Bill, but he prefers to be called Hunter. Since hunter was gone for a while, and both bill and esmerelda were sad and needed someone to be with, they became bf and gf in October 2010 and eventually married on Valentines day 2011 and adopted 3 kids in April 2011. Today Currently, Bill Plunderbones is a top officer in the Gen. Of Peace Guild. He has many friends, including Lawrence Daggerpaine, Bounty Hunter Bill, Cherie, Aplentia and many more.. He resides usually on Cortevos Server mostly on Cuba, but sometimes visits Cortola when Cortevos gets too crowded. Bill's favorite boss to go to is General Darkhart on Padres, his favorite island is Cuba and Ravens Cove. Bill is also a NPC of Peace Island and plays a part in the Peace Island Quest. He is CEO of Daggerpaine Industries and creator of The XL Satellite cannon, Dimmensionalizer, controller of The Great Leviathan, and building constructor of City Of Fire and City Of Water. Now He mostly loots and spends time on wiki and his friends he and esmerelda broke up due to trust issues now he dates Keira Kinover and spends his time with her on chats. On August 21 i was made GM for the day Family - See The Daggerpaine Family History Girlfriend - none Friends *Cherie - Girlfriend and closest female friend still *Lawrence Daggerpaine - my Closest Friend and Half Brother *Angel Stormfury - Adpoted daughter - and close friend *Keira Kinover - great friend *Aplentia - Awesome Friend and fun person and like a sister *Kitty - Great Friend and asweome person secon closest friend *Bounty Hunter Bill - Good friend *Lawless - Good and closeFriend *Sugar - old union friend and good friend *Esmerelda - good friend *Capt.Skull X - cool Friend and very fun *Kat - Old Union friend *Kelly O'Kidd - old Union Friend and second friend *Linda LaRoo - old Union friend and first friend i met *Treasure - old Union friend and third freidn i met *Rose Sharkwrecker - Old Union friend and good friend Great person to talk to about PiratesFranchise *Kate - a very Fun person and a good friend *Captain Star/Starr - Founder and a good friend and fun too *Kat Bluebonnet - Wiki Friend and a great person to talk to *Stpehen - Wiki Friend cool guy, pvp rival *Simon Redskull - Wiki Friend and a cool guy *Jeremiah Stormwash - Wiki Friend cool guy *Richard Goldvane - Wiki Friend and Cool guy, pvp rival *Edgar Wildrat - Wiki Friend and Head member of TSOL and cool guy, pvp rival *Curycoo - Wiki Friend *Jay Brightsun - good friend and Apprentice to The Light *James Darkhazzard - old and good friend and the best Looter of famed and legend ary you will ever meet *Cortez - Mega's other and cool friend *John Breasly - King of England cool guy *Chris Swordbones - Wiki Friend cool guy a very interesting Pvper *David Light - a cool guy *Doug - cool guy *Jack Warskull - good friend and Yugioh Opponent *Yugi Moto - Hunter's friend and second Yugioh opponent *Jason Yelloweagle - Wiki friend cool guy *Jack Pistol - Wiki friend and cool guy *Da Bearus - cool friend *Jason Crestbones - Old friend of Rouge Firewalkers very funny *Lord Lawrence Dagger - cool guy *Robert Shipstealer -wiki friend cool guy, pvp rival *Davy Gunfish - wiki friend cool guy *Mark Goldskull - union friend *Capt. Lannon - union friend *Orpheus Senpai , wiki friend cool guy *Bobby Moon - wiki friend cool girl pvp rival Userboxes ﻿ Seeing The Light ﻿In a recent research journey into The Realm Bill went a little too close to a White Hole where The Realm of Light was. A energy being appeared out of it and entered Bills body immediatly he SAW THE LIGHT! and beacme the The Light's Host body eventually he spread the Light power to Most of The Gen. of Peace guild and others as well. Other things Bill has named all the alligators on Cortevos server and adopted them as his pets they all have names. *Bob (Swamp alligator) *Rob (Bayou alligator) *Tom (Big alligator) *Dan (Huge alliagtor) *Danny ( Deadtooth) *Tommy ( Hardtack) *Bobby ( special gator ) As of April 27, 2011 Bill has lost unlimited, but as he calls it he HAS ACHEIVED BASIC ENLIGHTMENT ( a state where you are happy while basic ) Pvping Bill is also a Pvper using mostly his Blightfang Edge to destroy his opponents here r some of his victories and best fights My Inventory Legendary Weapons *Silver Freeze Famed Items (if i had +) #Blightfang Edge #Razortooth sword #Admiral's Sabre #Bloodfire Cutlass #Bloodfire Sabre #Bruiser's Cutlass #Masterwork Broadsword #Bitter End #Seven Seas Sea Globe #Grand Blunderbuss #Skullbone Repeater #Master Crafted Repeater #Knives of the Golden Idol #Occult Doll #Traitor's Dagger+ #Revenant Doll+ #Scoundrel Pistol+ #Dagger of the Gold Idol+ #Swamp Throwing Knives+ #Bayou Throwing Knives+ #Shark Fang Knives #Viper's Den Knives #Knives of The Hawk Idol+ #Buccaneers Blunderbuss+ #Masterwork Cutlass+ #Bejeweled Cutlass+ #Bejewleled Broadsword+ #Nautilus Blade (on Bill Tew) #Masterwork Sabre+ #Sacred Musket #Hex Rebound Doll #Shaman Doll+ #Curse Breaker Doll+ #Seven Seas Dagger+ #Amazon Throwing Knives+ #Lucky Charm (on Bill Jr) #Privateer's Bayonet ( on Bill Tew) #Doll Of Sacred Rituals Rare Items *Sword of Triton *Mutineer's Charm *Viper's Blade *Plaugefire Blade+ *Sea Steel Blade+ *Grim Hound Blade+ *Sword of Decay+ *Spineskull Blade+ *Cursed Seafang Blade+ *Darkfire Blade+ *Grave Reaper+ *Foul Bane Pistol Common Weapons *Grenade Pouch *Tribal Chief Staff *Life Staff *Death Staff Famed and Legendary I want *Lost Sword of El Patron *Behemoth Blade *Admiral Cutlass *Master Fencer Sabre *Dark Mutineer *Divine Cutlass *Treachary's End *Fullmoon special Repeater *Fullmoon Special Blunderbuss *Sword Master's Sabre *Bloodfire Broadsword Pictures ﻿ My Favortie themes My favortie sequence is The Maelstrom/Final Battle in Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End and here are the soundtrack for it film version (NOTE: it has some SFX in background but most was edited out)﻿ thumb|200px|left|part 1 ﻿ thumb|right|200px| part 2 thumb|200px|left|part 3 thumb|200px|right|part 4 thumb|200px|left|part 5 More Themes thumb|200px|right|my favortie monsters theme (aside for Great Leviathan)thumb|200px|left|The epic theme of introducing the flying dutchman thumb|200px|left|this is the theme when the dutchman is chasing the pearl and before summoning the krakenthumb|200px|right|The end credits for Dead Mans Chest thumb|left|274px thumb|242px|left thumb|270px|right thumb|left|292px thumb|300px|right ﻿ Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:True Stories Category:Royale Alliance Category:General Of Peace Guild Members Category:Male Users Category:The Light